Emails Between Two Lovers
by ChitoseSenri
Summary: Pointless, no story, but fun. A Dirty Pair fic, telling each other how they feel. Real cheesy, but plz enjoy it nonetheless. Promise it is comical.  Hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Yeah, completely random things, thought up while I was doing housework. Still, please review to let me know what you think. Here goes.** DIRTY PAIR FOREVER! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ouji-sama, nor the characters in it of course.**

…/

**E-mails to my dear Gakuto, From Yuushi:**

**1****st**** E-mail:** Nee~ Gaku…

Gaku, wanna know what I'm thinking? My thoughts for you cannot be put down on paper for fear of melting it; it cannot reside on the computer, no matter how advanced the Laptop is, it will short-circuit; it cannot be expressed in words, for that you will faint at the sound of my voice - it can only be expressed by action. I love you.

- Yours Forever, Oshitari Yuushi.

/./././././.

**2nd E-mail:** Gaku…How I long for…

That the exams would pass soon so we could be together again…(how I wish you don't need to revise either…)

That you can with stand my passion for you...

That you can understand my selfishness...

That you can love me as much as I love you...

That you are not only mine but mine forever, this life and the next...

That you can win me at singles...(however impossible)

That we can live in each other's presence forever...

That we can play tennis together...

That we can ...

Yours Only - Oshitari Yuushi

/./././././.

**3****rd**** E-mail:** To me, you are…

You are like a single fragile flower, wavering amongst the harsh winter breezes. How I wanted to embrace you, to comfort you, to be there for you at those times. How I want to nourish you, to feed you as you could not possibly look after yourself, as a result, look at yourself in the mirror - at how thin you are. At how _short_ you are.

You are like a ray of light piercing through my lifetime of darkness, so mystical. Something I cannot obtain. Your light guide my way, and lights up the most ridiculous routes and force me tight rope walk them.

You are like the sun, giving that excess energy of yours unnecessarily to others around you, very dangerous and contiguous, but also emits an aura that attracts people. You light up people's lives, you brighten my day, you are my sun. Hell, I never knew I could charm nature!

You are like the clouds, free of any boundaries, especially gravity. You always amaze me by defying the Laws of Gravity time and time again. You are soft and fluffy, changing shape to suit yourself, ignorant of others around you, doing whatever you like. Utter ignorance.

You are what I want, what I need and what completes me. You are the exact opposite of me. You are jumpy and full of childish fantasies, and I'm on-the-ground into reality; you are fiery like fire, while I'm cold like ice; you act like a child, while I, an adult; you need looking after while I'm independent.

But we are both selfish, we want each other.

I love you, Gakuto.

~ Yours Perfect - Oshitari Yuushi.

/./././././.

**4****th**** E-mail: **Gaku, did you know…

That I fell in love with you on the first sight. Me, out of all people. Maybe I just found you that interesting, that alien from the other people I socialise with. You drew me in, your juvenile personality, your petit body, your ridiculous height, everything about you was unfamiliar to me, it was not like the high-class people I socialise with every day. You were special.

That you were the reason I stayed in Tokyo despite getting lost on the first day? Despite Atobe being our captain? you should know how hard it was to put up with him and his insanity. Thanks to you I learned how to endure such whims, and understood the need for an ice-cream in middle of a winter night. You are fun to be with. I never got bored with you. Your personality is like Theme and Variations, so many sides of you I have not seen. Please don't hide from me.

That you filled my life with meaning. Literally. You taught me the 'much-needed swear words in the society', you taught me to sing Karaoke, You taught me how to dance - you brought me fun. You also taught me Doubles, and troubled me into learning those rules, which in the end was disregarded because of your unpredictable tennis style. You knew I was a Singles player. But I'm still glad that you chose me as your partner.

That I love you more than anything. I would die for you. I would look over you no matter to whom you decide to spend your life with.

That I can't stress enough about my love for you.

~ Yours eternally, Oshitari Yuushi.

/././././././././././././.

**Gakuto's Reply to Dear Yuushi, Via E-mail:**

**Re: 1****st**** E-mail: **Sure(!) I'm sorry I can't reply earlier, my laptop short-circuited.

**Re: 2****nd**** E-mail:** Yeah, how I long for the end of exams, Mr I-don't-need-to-study. And remember, we decided, you love me MORE. Also I can win you! Besides what are you gonna be in the next life?

Yours truly annoyed, Gaku

**Re: 3****rd**** E-mail: **'Perfect'? If I am utter ignorance, you are the epitome of Arrogance! Yuushi, you do not charm nature, you are Charm personified. If I'm a fragile flower, then you're the harsh winds that batter me. That surrounds me. If I am light the you are the mysteries of the Night. If I defy the Laws of Gravity, you defy the hearts of the people infatuated with you. I think we match like lock and key. :P

Love you, Yuushi.

**Re: 4****th**** E-mail: **Ok, It's getting too, wa~y too cheesy.

You know that you are the alien one. You appear out of nowhere on that afternoon. Putting up a vigorous fight against someone that I couldn't touch (keep your dirty thoughts away!) You are the weird one. The blue haired perfection.

/./././././.

**E-mails to my dear Yuushi, From Gakuto:**

**1****st**** E-mail: **If I were…

Yuushi, if I am someone trapped in the place called Earth; you'd be the star watching from above. Out of my reach. Ever so bright.

If I were the one throwing a lucky coin into the wishing well, I'd wish for you. After all, wishes are used to get what is impossible, no?

If I were to find a treasure, I'd be setting out to find you, not on Treasure Island, but on the Moon.

If I were the ugly duckling, you'd be my home.

If I were a pirate, you'd be my sea.

If I were a butterfly, you'd be my nectar.

If I were a flower, you'd be the soil, nurturing me.

Yuushi, you're my oxygen, my 'projector': the force that I need to jump.

Yuushi, I'd fall into the wishing well, wishing for you.

/./././././././././././.

**Yuushi's Reply to Dear Gakuto, Via E-mail:**

**Re: 1****st**** E-mail**: Gakuto, I'm always here, I'm always waiting for you to return from your little unreasonable whims. I love you too. Gakuto, you are mine always, and vice versa.

~Your Precious Oshitari Yuushi.

…./

**Author's note:** If you like it please review! I need to know what people think. I don't want to end up writing something to be hated… anyway, thanx in advance! And if you do not like this, Plz state why, I had a person reviewing my other story and left a very bad review, but never told me why it was disliked, and since I couldn't contact that person, I deleted the review. Look forward to the next chapter! **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thinking up the E-mails was one of the hardest things I have ever done, sorry that I could only think of this much. Anyway, this chapter is extremely short as I seriously racked my brains but ended up with no ideas, here goes - **DIRTY PAIR FOREVER! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ouji-sama, nor the characters in it of course.**

…/

**E-mails to my dear Gakuto, From Yuushi:**

**1****st**** E-mail: **Gaku…I love you because…

I love you because you are different from me. Your big cute sapphire eyes view the world differently from me and see things I do not see. You could jump higher than me, than any human could possibly, and see beyond the horizons that I could not. Your petit body allows you into most places that I could not enter. Your flexibility allows you to dance in ways that I could not, in ways that I could only admire. Your voice makes my heart swell with joy when you say, 'I love you too, Yuushi.' Your mouth makes all kisses worthwhile; it makes my heart beat so much faster.

I love you because you are the same as me. Your passion for tennis is the same as mine. You love tennis the same way as I do. After all, we met through tennis. Do you not think that, for a sport, tennis could be quite a match maker? You love to play the piano, and you love to accompany me while I play violin. You love spending time with me, and I love to spend time with you. When we are together, we wish that time could stop for us, we wish to be together for ever.

I love you because you are you.

~ Yours faithfully Oshitari Yuushi.

/./././././.

**2****nd**** E-mail:** Gakuto…

Gakuto, I'm sorry that I can't fulfil your whims, to make you feel satisfied, to make you happy.

Gakuto, I'm sorry to have missed that last shot against Seigaku's Momoshiro and Kikumaru, that it could have been avoided if I tried harder.

Gakuto, I'm happy that I got to play doubles with you, your doubles style indeed widened my horizon. I always thought that I was a Singles player, but you made me change my mind, maybe, with you I can present myself openly to you.

Gakuto, I'm happy that I met you, you lit up my life. I had always thought that my life was boring, and that people are living just to die, but you give me a reason to be alive. You made me feel alive. You showed me a side of life that I never got the chance to experience. You filled my life with fun.

Thank you for always being there for me.

Yours always~ Oshitari Yuushi

/./././././.

**Gakuto's Reply to Dear Yuushi, Via E-mail:**

**Re: 1****st**** E-mail:** Yuushi, I love you, period. Why do you find the need to write so much about it?

**Re: 2****nd**** E-mail:** I thought I told you to stop this cheesy thing already!

Okay? I know what you are saying...but...it's too embarrassing!

I love you too, but there are different ways to express it. You don't have to make it so cheesy. I mean, you are within 5-steps of me physically, why e-mail when you can talk? I am not deaf, you know. AGH! Why am I replying this?

With love and glares

~Owari~


End file.
